


Don't Toy With Me, Please!

by detectivecomicbabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecomicbabe/pseuds/detectivecomicbabe
Summary: Victor brings a surprise home for Yuuri.





	Don't Toy With Me, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Victuuri fic ever and I'm very excited about it. I was reading my favorite side story to 'Hidoku Shinaide (Treat Me Gently)' and I just thought that I would replace Maya and Nemugasa with Victor and Yuuri for no reason. 
> 
> Some quick notes though, other than that:
> 
> This story is NOT beta'd
> 
> This is the first smut I've written since, like, middle school when I was still writing on FF.net.
> 
> I do not speak Russian or know any Russian (unless you count knowing some old t.A.t.U lyrics) so I just Googled 'Russian nicknames' and some random website gave me
> 
> Pchelka: little bee/honey
> 
> Kotyenok: tomcat/kitten
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Yuuriii~! I brought a present for you!”

Yuuri looked up from his book at the outburst that was Victor Nikiforov, as the older male burst into their Saint Petersburg apartment. The older man walked over to the couch Yuuri was sharing with Makkachin and dropped a small, black paper bag on the Japanese skater’s lap. Yuuri giggle a little and drew up a questioning brow to his partner. Victor just smiled in return and motioned for Yuuri to open the bag. Yuuri set his book aside and looked inside, only immediately close the bag back up and glance up at Victor.

“I-Is this a...um…-” Yuuri swallowed around the lump in his throat. His face felt flush and he just knew that he was getting redder in the cheeks by the moment. Victor just kept smiling and nodded once.

“I went to a shop and I thought you would want to try it since it’s from Japan. See it’s even written in katakana! It looks fun, da?”

“But I don’t-”

“It’s fine, Yuuri! It’ll be like using your hand, only better!”

Yuuri looked back down at the bag once more and opened it, removing the box that was inside. It was yellow and blue with big, black lettering spelling out ‘ONAL! Real Anal Feel!’. Yuuri swallowed once more and looked back at Victor. 

“I guess I can try to use it at some point. M-Maybe later.” Victor shook his head and snatched the box from Yuuri’s hands.

“Nope! I want you to use it right now!”

“But Victor-” The silver haired man raised his ring clad hand and rolled his eyes.

“Yuuri, what’s the point if I can’t watch you use it?”

\--

“Just roll it around in your hands a bit to get the lotion all around it. Make sure it gets to the bottom, pchelka.”

“L-Like this?” Yuuri twisted his hips uncomfortably as he twirled the toy between his palms. He was seated between Victor’s spread legs atop their bed, his pants and underwear removed.He convinced Victor to let him keep his t-shirt on since Victor refused to undress, saying that this about pleasuring Yuuri. He looked down at the thick, rubbery, pink plastic in his hands and blushed. Would it really feel like…? He wouldn’t know the difference, he’d never penetrated anyone before. But Victor-

“Have you used something like this before, Victor?” Victor nodded and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle. The silver haired man smiled and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “And it’s the same? The feeling of-of that?” Victor chuckled squeezed Yuuri closer to him.

“I’ve never used this kind before.” Victor reached one hand up and pressed two of his slim fingers into the opening. “I’ve had one that simulates the vagina. I didn’t know they made one for anal until I saw this.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he watched Victor finger the toy in his hands. Was this how it looked when Victor did this to him? Was it always this erotic? Yuuri squeezed his thighs together and felt himself start to pants a little. Victor peppered a few kisses on the back of his neck, making Yuuri release a soft groan.

“Kotyenok, are you ready? It should be good enough now.”

Yuuri nodded and looked down at his lap, flushing even redder at the sight of the small stain forming on his shirt from his erection poking into the soft fabric. Victor reached down and spread his thighs apart before grabbing the lube and spreading some over Yuuri’s cock. 

“Alright, now just slide it over the tip like this.” Victor lead Yuuri’s hands to help him insert himself into the toy. Yuuri moaned at the tightness and wet feeling surrounding him. It was different from how it felt using his hand. It was like someone else was touching him and only moving at the pace the Yuuri choose. Once he was fully sheathed inside the toy, Yuuri relaxed into Victor’s chest.

“Ah..it’s all in. God, Vitya, it’s so slippery..”

Yuuri felt his hips twitch as he raised the toy up and slowly back down onto himself. He groaned and kept repeating the movement, gradually speeding up. It was so good and tight around him that he felt like he was going to come right away. He slipped his eyes closed and writhed in Victor’s embrace as he fucked into the toy.

“Ah..Vitya…”

“Yuuri.” Yuuri didn’t respond, he just kept sliding the toy up and down his shaft, trying not to feel embarrassed by the slick noises it was making every time it moved. His eyes shot open and he looked behind his shoulder at his lover when he felt the other man’s hand join his and squeeze the toy tighter on his cock. 

“How does it feel, kotyenok? Is it good?”  
“I-I feel like I’m going to..aah..come right away.”

“Oh, kotyenok, that would be such a waste. Try to hold it in, da?” Yuuri whined and fucked his hips up into the toy a bit rougher. He didn’t think he could hold it in even if he wanted to, it was so good and it felt even better knowing the Victor was enjoying watching Yuuri take pleasure from it. Yuuri felt Victor press into his back a little, letting him know exactly how much Yuuri’s little performance was making him feel.

“Hnn...aah….can I? Now?” Victor hummed a little and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s neck.

“Right now? Try to hold it a little more.”

Yuuri groaned and tried to slow his thrusts. Between the tight grip he and Victor had on his cock and feeling Victor’s erection against his back, Yuuri was sure he would come any second now.

“Vityaaa~ now...I can’t-aah. I can’t!” Yuuri thrust one last time and kept the toy in place as he filled it with his seed. His hips wouldn't’ stop twitching as he filled up the toy, watching as some of his come leak through the top and slide down over his knuckles. Victor removed his hand and brought Yuuri’s up to his own mouth, licking the pale fingers clean. Yuuri groaned once more as he watched his lover suck two of his fingers into his mouth.

\--

Yuuri and Victor lay in bed, wrapped up in their blankets while Makkachin slept at the edge of the bed by their feet. Victor snuggled his face into Yuuri’s bare chest, causing the younger to giggle at his actions. Yuuri reached down to wrap his arms around Victor’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“So, did you like your present?”

Yuuri hummed in thought for a moment before placing a kiss on top of Victor’s head.

“Yes. But I think I prefer us skin to skin. I like feeling your hands on me.”

“Oh Yuuri~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it and a comment to help me improve!


End file.
